Hidden
by FangAKat
Summary: A young half-demon has traveled to a new home in Mackinshire. Though she does not know it she will change the destiny of two kingdoms. If you are wondering the storyline is that of Merlin, but I have replaced everyone with OC's.


Chapter 1

Anyone who knows their left from their right also knows that their destiny is not theirs to control. Not a single person could tell their roll in at great story or their part in a great awakening. The people whom change the world though they will live and die and have their tale told throughout history. This is true for the young half demon that is arriving at the great castle of Mackinshire. A girl who will in time change the destiny of a nation, and be root to many legends to come.

Her name, Kyrin.

Walking through the gates of the city she looked around in awe of all the many wonders of the city. She easily made her way though the gates to the castle as trumpets sounded. She made her way through a crowd in the courtyard with a little trouble with the ever so quiet wolf at her heals. A middle aged woman was brought out on to a platform in front of her and she understood what was happening.

"Let this stand as a lesson to all!" a voice of great authority said over the racket. "This woman, Jamie Gorath, is condemned guilty of being a demon, and as written in the laws of Mackinshire, I William Nolsen, have decreed that these such people are bring too much upheaval to the lay of the land and so from my kingdom they are band. To enter my kingdom they shall have the penalty of death."

Kyrin looked at the woman on the block who was looking at her. The full demon gave a small nod to her as to acknowledge that she knew what she was. Kyrin looked at her with compassion, drawing her hood around her face even more.

The demoness was lowered to her knees her head positioned over a stump of wood. The executioners ax was raised with no regret. In a window in the castle another girl looked upon the seen with sadness, she turned her head away from the scene as she could no longer bare it.

"May the many peaces be with you." Kyrin muttered.

As the king lowered his hand so did the ax. The crowd gasped as no mercy was shown.

"When I came to this kingdom it was built on kayos, but with your help the demons and demonesses were driven from the realm. So I declare a great festival to be held to show our great victory in riding ourselves of these pests." he raised his arms in triumph. "Let the celebrations begin!"

The people were starting to disperse when a great cry came from the crowd. Everyone turned to a old wrinkled woman who was crying out in pain.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not the demons! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" she took a large raspy breath "I promise you before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth. A son for a Son!"

"Seize her!" the king shouted over her.

Though before the guards could reach her there was a great cloud of smoke and a bat flew away from the scene. A shape shifting demonesses. Kyrin looked around as the people filtered out of the courtyard, as if nothing had happened.

Kyrin walked on with her pet at her heals hoping the guard dogs would not warn the guards to her presence as she walked past with him. Reaching a door she confronted a guard with a simple question.

"Excuse me, where could I find Gaile the court physician." she asked as the guard looked at her pet. The guard jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the hall behind him. Kyrin thanked him and headed off down the hall. She was lead down a couple more hallways by servants and guards and finally reached the room she was looking for. She entered the door with a slight knock.

"Hello?" she said walking in looking around at the many interesting things in the room. She looked up to a small railed platform on which a middle aged woman was standing. "Gaile?"

Gaile turned slightly to see who it was. As she did so the rail broke behind her and she started to fall. Kyrin acted quickly jumping over a table, without disturbing anything on it, leaping on to the small platform with one quick bound and grabbed the woman's hand saving her from any injury.

"What!" Gaile said with shock "What did you just do!"

"Um..." Kyrin said awkwardly holding up the woman.

"Oh for goodness sakes put me down I'm only a few feet from the floor now." Kyrin did so and Gaile insisted again. "How did you do that. Your far too small of a girl to be that athletic. If anyone saw that...!"

"Oh no that... that... it was just a stroke of luck!" Kyrin stammered trying to not be obvious.

"I know what you are! That was a perfect example of what you are!"

"Oh no no..."

"How is it that you are a demonesses and you still got into the castle? I mean you look perfectly human to me?" how did you do that?"

"I... I didn't... I mean I did..."

"Tell me the truth child!"

"I was born like this!"

"Non scene even the most powerful demon could not mask themselves so well." she looked away with confusion then turned back. "Who are you?"

"Oh" said Kyrin swinging off her rucksack and coming down from the platform, "I have this letter."

"I don't have my glasses on me at the moment." Gaile muttered.

"I'm Kyrin."

A look of realization came over the woman's face.

"Abigail's son!"

"Yes!" Kyrin said with a smile of relief.

"You're not supposed to be here till Wednesday."

"It is Wednesday." Kyrin said flatly.

"Oh! Okay then you should put your bag in there." Gaile said pointing to a set of stairs in the back of the room. "and take Kenryū up with you."

Kyrin walked toward the room signaling for the wolf the come with her. She turned around halfway to the door.

"You wont tell anyone about..." she motioned to the broken railing.

"No." Gaile said, and Kyrin turned away an started walking again. "Although Kyrin!"

Kyrin turned around.

"I should say thank you."

Kyrin smiled and walked up the small flight of stairs.

That night Kyrin looked around her small room after her tour of the castle, petting Kenryū's head. In the main room though Gaile was opening the letter that Kyrin had brought with her.


End file.
